


Please Don't Freak Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of neglect and poverty, Multi, Wincest_Writing_Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Kevin have been friends for a little while so Sam invited Kevin over for a bonfire with his older brother.





	Please Don't Freak Out

Kevin shut the door to his locker and rested his head against the cool metal. He was halfway through his first semester of high school and he had only made one friend. Sort of. At least Kevin considered Sam a friend, he wasn’t sure how Sam felt.

In the first week, some stupid jock type tried to push him around. Sam had stood up for him, telling the guy to fuck off. He didn’t listen but Kevin didn't really need to be protected. Quick and nimble Kevin dodged the bigger guys attempt to grab his arm and used the brutes own weight to throw him into the locker. Face red from the hit and the laughter of the other students, the guy and tried to punch him. Kevin dodged and grabbed the guy's hand, twisting behind the guy’s back till he fell to his knees whimpering. Sam whispered a quick warning that a teacher was coming. Kevin narrowly avoid trouble because the jock wouldn't admit Kevin had won.

From then on Sam would talk to him in the couple classes they had together. Sam was a sophomore but Kevin was ahead in math and Sam was behind in history. They had both moved around a lot and different school systems had taught things differently.

News of the fight had spread though and no one else dared approach him. It sucked.

“Hey,” Sam popped up next to him as Kevin was wallowing in his loneliness. “Dean and I are having a bonfire behind our house tonight, wanna come?”

“Sure,” Kevin answered, nervous and excited at once.

“Great.” Sam clapped a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and smiled down at him. They were technically the same age till Sam's birthday in May but Sam was nearly a foot taller. “So, see you around eight then?”

Kevin nodded.

“Great, let’s get to class before Ms. McKee has a hemorrhage.”

 

Kevin spent the whole day trying to figure out how to ask his parents if he could go to a friends house tonight and finally gave it up for a lost cause. Instead, he planned his escape. He set his music on a timer so it would turn off at nine as was expected in the Tran household and set some pillows under his blankets to make it look like he was in bed if his parents peeked in. He even left a note under the covers so they wouldn’t worry too much if they did notice he was gone.

He snuck out the window at 7:30 and made a quick stop at a grocery store for some supplies before heading to the Winchester residence.

Biking up to the run down trailer Kevin knew his parents would never let him come here. For having only lived in the place for a year and a half John Winchester had already managed to accumulate assorted piles of junk in the yard. The only thing in sight that looked well taken care of was the shiny black car Dean drove Sam to school in everyday.

“Hey, Kevin! You made it!” Sam sounded unreasonably excited as he came out of the woods behind the trailer.

“Said I would, didn’t I?”

Sam shrugged and dug his toe into the ground. “Yeah, I guess. Just thought you might remember where I lived.”

Kevin smiled reassuringly. “Dude, I don’t care. And hey, I even brought snacks.” He nodded his head over his shoulder at his backpack.

“Awesome! Come on, Dean’s back here.” Sam grabbed Kevin’s hand and led him into the woods. He didn’t let go once they got past the tree line, instead Sam twined his fingers with Kevin’s.0

Kevin was surprised, but didn’t exactly mind. He may have had a few dirty thoughts or fantasies about his new friend but Kevin had just assumed Sam was straight. Even if he wasn’t, what were the chances someone as tall and gorgeous and smart as Sam would be interested in him?

But Sam had invited him, Sam was holding his hand. Maybe there was some hope... or maybe he was reading too much into it.

Kevin saw the orange glow of the fire and heard the crackling before they came to the small clearing.

“See Sam, told you he’d show,” Dean gloated. He was sitting in a bucket seat that had been taken out of some old car. A few tires and logs were scattered around.

“Yeah, he did,” Sam said softly. He squeezed Kevin’s hand and let go to sit on a log by his brother.

Dean looked at Sam with such adoration in his eyes Kevin felt like he was intruding on a special moment. Kevin had met Dean a few times in the halls, and felt like he already knew him from the way Sam talked about him all the time. He was always doting on Sam, and Sam seemed to love the attention.

Sam turned back to Kevin and gestured at the spot next to him. Kevin dropped his bag and had to squish in close to sit down.

Dean clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s get this party started!”

“Wait, party?” Kevin looked around expecting people to start appearing out of the darkness.

“Figure of speech, dude,” Dean pulled out a six pack and handed them out.

Kevin popped to top of the can and took a sip. He grimaced, it was awful.

Sam laughed. “Oh man, you should see your face.”

“This stuff is gross. How do you drink it?”

“It’s not really about the taste,” Dean said with a wink, taking a drink of his own.

Kevin tried another sip and it was even worse than the first. “Good thing I brought snacks to get the taste out then.” Kevin grabbed his bag and pulled open the zipper. “I’ve got a couple two liters of soda, some stuff for s’mores, and a bag of chips. Hope you like sour cream and onion.” Kevin grinned.

“Oh cool, I’ve never actually had a s’more before,” Sam said brightly.

“Really?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah. It’s not like our dad was gonna make them with us, and we never bothered to try it on our own.”

“Oh,” Kevin felt a little guilty. His family was strict, and his navy chief father was barely around, but at least his dad made the time to take him camping when he was on shore leave. “Well, first time for everything right? Let’s find some sticks and I’ll show you. There is a technique to toasting the perfect marshmallow.”

“You mean I can’t just light them on fire?” Dean said, pulling himself from the chair and throwing another log on the fire.

“No way.” Kevin said, then shrugged. “Okay you can light them on fire, just not for the s’more.”

They stumbled around in the dark looking for sticks long and skinny enough to spear a marshmallow. Between finishing off their beers and fits of giggles, they managed to find three suitable sticks. Dean cut the ends into points and burned them before handing them to Kevin for marshmallows. Kevin carefully speared a gooey confection on each stick and handed them out.

Dean promptly lit his on fire.

“Dean,” Sam scolded, laughing.

“What?” Dean asked, eyes wide in fake innocence. Dean pulled the stick out and blew on the end. He pried the black and sticky gob off the end and stuffed it into his mouth, sucking the last of it off his fingers.

Kevin rolled his eyes and just tossed another marshmallow at him. Once Dean had it skewered, Kevin showed the brothers how to hold it at just the right height to get a perfect golden brown on the outside and so melted on the inside it nearly fell off the stick. He set up the graham crackers and chocolate, sandwiching the marshmallow between the two and using cracker to pull it off the stick.

Sam took his first bite and moaned pornographically. “Mmm, Kevin this is so good.”

Kevin scoffed. “It’s not like I invented them,”

They had each had another beer, three more s’mores and a flaming marshmallow a piece. By the end their fingers and chins were covered in melted sugar and chocolate.

Dean stuck his tongue out obscenely trying to lick a bit of marshmallow off his chin. Kevin couldn’t help but stare. While his crush was mostly on Sam, it hadn’t escaped Kevin’s notice that Dean was scorching hot. He couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that popped into his mind as he watched Dean’s dexterous tongue sweeping out over his plump lips.

“He’s really hot, right?” Sam whispered in his ear.

Kevin jumped he hadn’t even noticed Sam get that close. “Oh, uh, well…”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sam murmured.

Kevin nodded.

Sam took a deep breath, “I’m in love with my brother.”

Kevin laughed. “What? I mean, of course you love your brother. What’s-” Kevin looked at Dean, confused but Dean’s face was surprisingly serious, even with chocolate at the corners of his mouth.

“No, I mean… Dean’s not just my brother, he’s… my boyfriend, I guess you could say.” Sam was watching Kevin closely.

Kevin was trying to get his foggy brain to catch up. One minute it was jokes and marshmallows and now… Kevin shook his head. “Wait, what?”

“You’ve been such a good friend and I wanted to tell you. Please don’t freak out.” Sam looked worried.

Kevin knew he had to reassure him. “I won’t freak out,” he said a little shakily but he meant it.

“You sure, because you look like you’re going to freak out.”

It really wasn’t that big of a surprise when he thought about it. They way they talked about each other, the way they looked at each other, Kevin didn’t have any siblings but he’d never seen other people act that way around theirs. His biggest problem with the whole thing was that it meant Sam was taken. He really must have been imagining things earlier. His heart sank a little.

“I won’t freak out,” Kevin assured them, sounding more steady this time. “Really, it’s cool.”

Sam flung his arms around Kevin giving him a bone crunching hug. “Thanks man. It’s really nice to have someone know the truth.” He left one arm draped across Kevin’s shoulders.

Dean grinned. “See Sammy, I told you there was no need to worry.” His eyes took on a mischievous sparkle. “Now tell him the rest of it.”

Kevin looked up. Sam scowled.

“What’s the rest of it?” Kevin asked. “Are you gonna ask me to watch or something?”

“Why? Would you like that?” Dean countered, bouncing his eyebrows.

Kevin didn’t answer immediately and swallowed hard. If someone had asked him even five minutes ago if he’d want to watch two brothers making out, he would have easily answered no. Now, just the idea of it was making him hard. He thought they were both gorgeous from the moment he saw them but together, fuck.

Kevin felt his cheeks heat.

“Well, actually…” Sam started. “Look, Kevin, I like you. I’ve talked to Dean and he’s cool with it so I guess what I’m saying is… if you’re okay with Dean and I being together, would you be okay with you and I being together too?”

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment trying to process, trying to make sure this wasn’t just a really weird dream. “I like you too Sam. So, how would this work exactly?”

Sam shrugged.

“However you wanted it to. I just want Sam to be happy.” Dean chimed in.

“So would you and I…” Kevin trailed off.

“Well, you’re cute and all but I don’t know you that well.” Dean’s words brought another blush to Kevin’s cheeks. “So I guess we just go with what feels right.”

Sam cupped Kevin’s cheek. “I know I really feel like kissing you right now if that’s okay.”

Kevin couldn’t help his eyes darting to Dean. “It’s fine,” Dean said.

Kevin licked his lips nervously, he hadn’t kissed that many people. Sam slid his hand from Kevin’s cheek to the back of his neck as he moved closer, pulling Kevin in the last couple inches. Sam’s lips were surprisingly soft but demanding, molding to Kevin’s. He kept it chaste pulling away after a few seconds.

Kevin felt a little dazed after. “Yeah, I think I’ll find a way to make it work.”

Sam smirked. “Even if I do this?” He crawled into Dean’s lap and kissed him much more thoroughly than he had Kevin. Dean’s hand came up to grip Sam’s hip, grinding the Dean of their jeans together.

If Sam’s goal was to make Kevin jealous, it wasn’t working. If it was to give him a painfully hard erection, then it was.

Sam sat back. “Still okay with this?”

“Yeah, more than,” Kevin said breathily.

Dean eyed him and grinned. “Looks like we’ll be having some fun tonight.”


End file.
